Garuma
Garuma (ガルマ Garuma) ''is a kaijin and a RP characters used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Garuma is a hitman kaijin with a goofy personality and isn't terribly bright, but is extremely serious during battle and is determined to eliminate those he targets. History Debut: Shadowy Counterattack Upon an early morning, FlamingoMask headed up and flew in the skies, looking over the city earlier than usual that day, as their were some strange neon lights appearing over the area. FlamingoMask flew over there to check out what it was. The next few moments were filled with silence, up until a barrage of laser gun fire then was shot at FlamingoMask's flight area. As it turned out, a hideous kaijin and a group of Mecha-Mobsters hard arrived, opening fire at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask acted quickly to this and then landed down to fight them. FlamingoMask hid behind a tree at first, spying on the hitman kaijin and the Mecha-Mobsters, up until the kaijin ordered the Mecha-Mobsters to van out and search the area for FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then leaped up and appeared to the evil group. The hitman kaijin then revealed himself to be '''Garuma'; another one of Gevaudan's kaijin sent to eliminate FlamingoMask. Garuma boasted however that he was a professional assassin and that he would gain the utmost respect that he deserves if he were to succeed in eliminating FlamingoMask. Garuma then ordered his Mecha-Mobsters to take down FlamingoMask. Because there was a smaller amount of Mecha-Mobsters than usual with Garuma, it didn't take long for FlamingoMask to take them all down. Garuma then got out his bone clubs and then ran up towards FlamingoMask. As FlamingoMask flew up, Garuma leaped up to a extremely high lengths and then punched FlamingoMask down to the ground. Garuma then fired his radiation flame at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask leaped out of the way in time. In retaliation, FlamingoMask then fired a Light Orb at Garuma's face, causing Garuma to stagger backwards. Garuma then raised his two bone clubs in the air, only to be followed up by FlamingoMask kicking at Garuma, followed up by his arms chopping at both of Garuma's arms, forcing Garuma to lose his grip of his two bone clubs. Garuma then lost it, and then began to fire is radiation flame around FlamingoMask's area haphazardly, creating some explosions around him. FlamingoMask fought back by punching and kicking at Garuma at full on frenzy. After taking in so many hits, Garuma then fired out his Radiation Flame one more time to blast FlamingoMask away; FlamingoMask then also fired his light beam at the same time; creating a Beam Fight. Eventually, FlamingoMask's beam won out, causing Garuma to lose and then be sent flying back. FlamingoMask then leaped up and then used Flamingo Kick against Garuma, sending Garuma flying all the ways to to the seas, creating a watery explosion. FlamingoMask then struck a victorious pose, and then remarked that he needed some sleep and then walked away. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Garuma was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Garuma was the most eager one to kill FlamingoMask, so he volunteered to control the Steamroller Robot. Dr. Borg and Barbe Q then escorted Garuma and many Mecha-Mobsters to the Steamroller Robot, unveiled it and then let him carried on with the mission. Later on, Steamroller Robot then began it's attack at Kaneohe. FlamingoMask and the Units headed outside to see the carnage and there they saw Steamroller Robot then running over and flattening buildings with it's massive steamroller, also shooting energy bolts from it's antennaes down at some fleeing civilians. FlamingoMask suggested the Units to bring Machine G, despite the fact they hadn't tested him out yet since his repairs. FlamingoMask was going to assist the Units with him; but then Garuma and an army of Mecha-Mobsters appeared to stop him. Garuma challenged FlamingoMask to fight him; which FlamingoMask accepted, telling Garuma he would pay for this. The Units then went on, getting Machine G; FlamingoMask would then fight on Garuma and his Mecha-Mobsters. Garuma's Mecha-Mobsters then all charged at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask channeled shadow energy and hurled a shadow ball at few Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them in a few seconds; Garuma laughed as the Mecha-Mobsters began to swarm over him. As the fight went on, FlamingoMask punched and kicked down many Mecha-Mobsters, despite being out-numbered. He takes some down as best as he can. The Mecha-Mobsters then all began to fire their flamethrowers at him; FlamingoMask then created a light shield to prevent the flames from getting him, however the shield began to take damage badly. FlamingoMask threw his light shield at some Mecha-Mobsters, taking down a few Mecha-Mobsters, but many keep coming in. Then miraculously, something then slashed against the horde of Mecha-Mobsters, followed up by a blast of energy then blasting at the Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them all in one-shot. Garuma was in shock; who had destroyed his army? As the mist cleared, two animal-like robot girls then appeared; Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet. FlamingoMask was amazed; there were more Units. Brownie and Sonnet then introduced themselves to FlamingoMask and offered to help defeat Garuma. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet regrouped, getting into battle position against Garuma. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then pummeled against Garuma, beating him up. Garuma took out out two bone clubs and starts bashing them against the three. FlamingoMask used Flamingo Chop against Garuma, hitting him. Garuma then swung both bone clubs against FlamingoMask, hitting him over. Brownie jumped up, and then performed a flying kick with both of her feet against Garuma, sending Garuma staggering back. Sonnet then blasted electricity against Garuma, shocking him. Garuma then fired his Radiation Flame against the two Units, only for FlamingoMask to shoot a Flamingo Beam against Garuma's flame. Garuma then fought on the Units and FlamingoMask some more, to then perfomed Flamingo Punch against Garuma, sending him back down to the ground. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then used their finishers attacks (Shadow Slugger, A.B. Thunder and Carrot Cannon) against Garuma, destroying him. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn his other assassin kaijin that if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Abilities & Arsenal * Garuma Fire: Garuma can spew out a blue-colored and strong radioactive flame from his mouth. * Garuma Blue: Garuma can also spit out some blue acid at his foes. * Bone Clubs: Garuma can summon out two strong bones and can use them like clubs. * Extraordinary Jumper: Garuma could leap up at extreme heights to even battle with flying opponents. Trivia * At one point, Garuma was going to have been partnered up with Rainbowman alumni characters Geno-Bat and Fudaro for the TripGoji in Heck plot, but Garuma was scrapped at the time and replaced with Antguirus. Garuma wouldn't appear until months later. * His mask (along with Geno-Bat's) are actually modified American Halloween masks made from the early 1970's that were used in Rainbowman to portray the two monsters, Garuma included. * He is the first of the Mecha Galgen Gang's assassin kaijin to die as well as control a giant robot. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)